The Aftermath, le contrecoup
by phoenix8351
Summary: Traduction de 'The Aftermath' de DogmaMeetKarma. Derek/Stiles. Quelques moments important de la vie de Derek et Stiles.


The aftermath by DogmaMeetKarma

Salut, voilà une nouvelle traduction ^^ le lien vers la page de l'auteur est sur mon profil si vous voulez aller y faire un tour.

Rien ne m'appartient, ni les persos, ni l'histoire…

Les reviews m'appartiennent mais je les traduits pour l'auteur donc pensez à laisser vos commentaires, impressions, recettes de cuisine (oui je poste juste avant d'aller manger^^)…

Bonne lecture

**The Aftermath / **Le contrecoup

Derek traçait des cercles sur l'épaule d'un Stiles endormi. Il était heureux de la façon dont les choses étaient arrivées, mais il était inquiet que Stiles pense qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Derek examina l'anneau en or présent autour de son annulaire, le fait qu'ils soient officiellement mariés le fit sourire. Ils s'étaient passé la corde au cou depuis environ un an.

_{{{ Vision du passé {{{_

« Donc… » Dit Stiles, inquiet, « où allons-nous exactement ? » Tout en jouant avec sa capuche. Il était inquiet, le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, Derek avait surgit et l'avait emmené sans plus de précision.

« Juste…faire une ballade. » dit Derek de façon mystérieuse. Il se gara sur le bord de la route. Il sortit. « Viens. »

Stiles sortit de la voiture. Il marcha rapidement jusque Derek qui avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Stiles prit le bras de Derek et posa sa tête contre le biceps musclé du loup garou.

Derek colla sa tempe contre les cheveux coupé court de son jeune petit ami.

Ils marchèrent à travers les bois. Le soleil était doux et il faisait un peu frais. Stiles était heureux de profiter de la chaleur de Derek, et d'avoir une capuche.

« Vas-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda Stiles après quelques minutes.

« Nan. »

Quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu ne vas pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta Stiles en regardant Derek.

« Seulement si tu continus de poser des questions. »

« Tu sais, même après tout ce temps à sortir ensemble, j'ai toujours des doutes sur le fait que tu le ferais ou pas… » Sortit Stiles.

Le temps passait. Stiles commença à réfléchir à différents scenarios dans sa tête.

« Tu ne vas pas rompre avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » paniqua Stiles. Il se plaça devant Derek et le regarda, vraiment inquiet.

Derek le regarda et sourit.

« Je te tuerais surement avant. »

« Bien. Parce que pour moi, ça reviendrais au même, » affirma Stiles.

Les deux avancèrent plus loin.

« Sérieusement, dis-moi où on va ! » pria Stiles.

« Encore quelques pas. Tu es trop nerveux. »

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas vraiment été super accueillant avec moi. »

Derek lui sourit. Il aimait vraiment Stiles.

« Bien, nous y sommes. »

« Oui, nous _y_ sommes… » Stiles regarda les alentours. « Où sommes-nous, exactement ? »

Derek rigola. Il serra Stiles contre lui.

« Ceci est l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Tu te tenais ici même, » il désigna le sol entre eux deux, « et tu t'interrogeais sur la raison pour laquelle le tueur avait bougé le corps de Laura. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, sachant que Derek était triste suite à cette évocation.

« Ca va maintenant, » dit Derek, voyant que Stiles s'inquiétait, « J'ai perdu toute ma famille, mais… mais j'en ai gagné une nouvelle. Toi. »

« _Et_ Scott, » rappela Stiles.

« Et Scott. » Derek commençait à considérer le plus jeune comme un frère. Son petit frère gênant et agaçant.

« C'est vraiment l'endroit où on s'est rencontré ? Je veux dire, ça pourrait être-… » Commença de demander Stiles.

« Ici même. Tu sais que les loups ont une excellente mémoire. Mémoire transmise par le sang. Les garous peuvent retrouvés les endroits qui étaient importants pour leurs arrières grand parents. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Je veux dire, j'apprécie que tu te rappelles cela, mais est-ce juste de la nostalgie ? J'aime bien l'idée, mais je suis en quelque sorte-… »

« Stiles…la ferme. » Dit Derek avec amour.

Stiles s'arrêta à mi phrase.

Derek avait un genou à terre, et lui tendait une petite boite avec un anneau.

« _Genim,_ » Le nom sonna bizarre dans la bouche de Derek mais c'était nécessaire, « 'Stiles' Stilinsky, veux-tu-… »

« Oh, mon dieu… » Stiles avait du mal à respirer. C'était inattendu.

Derek rigola devant l'interruption.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

_}}} Vision de l'avenir}}}_

Ils se marièrent durant la semaine. Stiles refusait de longue fiançailles, il voulait être un homme marié. Derek céda en lui proposant une fugue à Vegas, à condition qu'ils emmènent leur témoin. Stiles avait embarqué Scott, sa mère, et Allison… et son père.

Le Shérif Stilinsky était au courant de leur relation depuis longtemps, mais il y était clairement opposé. Il avait compris la …_nature_ de Derek et avait fermement interdit qu'ils se voient. Non pas que ça suffisse pour arrêter Stiles. Le Shérif avait dû accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de Derek, à moins de lui tirer dessus. Mais ça…

{{{Vision du passé {{{

« Papa… Je dois te parler. »

Le Shérif regarda son fils. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il savait qu'il était heureux avec Derek mais… sortir avec un _loup garou_ ? C'était un sujet pour lequel il émettait des réserves. Sa femme aurait surement approuvée. Elle avait toujours en des choses plus fortes que leur propre existence. C'était une des choses qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux d'elle quand ils étaient jeunes…

Mais en tant que père de Stiles, il se devait de protéger son fils. Sa plaque aurait suffi à effrayer un petit ami du genre mauvais garçon, portant parfois du cuir. Mais un suspect de meurtre –même si Stiles disait que c'était un malentendu- qui se changeait en loup garou, c'était une autre affaire. Pourquoi Stiles ne pouvait pas sortir avec un garçon normal ?

« Oui, Stiles ? »

« C'est à propos de moi et Derek. »

Le cœur de Shérif rata un battement. Peut-être avait-il rompu ? Cela rendrait les choses plus simples, mais il devait y aller en douceur, sinon il apparaitrait comme impitoyable et indigne de confiance aux yeux de son fils. Il aimait trop sa relation avec son fils pour la risquer au Jeopardi.

« Que se passe-t-il pour vous deux ? »

« Je pense que nous devons te le dire _ensemble_. » Ce n'était pas de bon augure. Ca ne ressemblait définitivement pas à une annonce de rupture… Il espérait que la situation redeviendrait celle qu'il voulait.

« Tu peux entrer, Derek, » dit-il sur un ton normal, sachant que le loup pourrait l'entendre.

Derek entra par la porte de derrière, semblant nerveux.

« Papa, je vais juste y aller et le dire, » dit Stiles, agitant ses mains.

Son père eut un sentiment de haine en voyant l'éclat de l'or sur la main de Stiles.

« NON ! »

« Mais j'ai pas encore dit… » Dit Stiles confus.

« Définitivement non ! » Shérif Stilinsky se leva et regarda autour de lui. Où diable était son arme ? Il en avait besoin là tout de suite.

« Papa ! Je voulais savoir si… »

« Putain de merde, par l'enfer, où est mon fusil ? » Le Shérif piétinait, cherchant dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le salon, peut-être l'avait-il laissé sur la table de l'entrée.

« Papa, tu ne vas pas tirer sur Derek, » se plaignit Stiles.

« Regardes moi ! »

« Papa, soit tu t'assois et tu m'écoutes, soit je prends la porte et je ne te parles plus jamais. » C'était dur mais qui veut la fin veut les moyens.

Dans le salon, les bruits de déplacement cessèrent.

Le Shérif Stilinsky apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je ne vais pas m'asseoir. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus. » souffla Stiles. « Ecoute, Papa, j'aime Derek. Et il m'aime. Il me l'a proposé et j'ai dit oui. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses changer. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu l'acceptes parce que je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais j'ai besoin que tu acceptes au je l'aime lui aussi. Maintenant je veux épouser Derek avec ta bénédiction, mais je le ferais sans, de tout façon, j'ai 18 ans. Je ne veux pas être séparé de mon père. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de moi ton ex-fils. »

Le Shérif avait du mal à respirer. Cet ultimatum… il savait qu'il avait perdu.

« Je veux parler à Derek. Seul. »

Stiles commença par protester puis fut arrêter par Derek qui acquiesça.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il marca jusqu'à la machine à café, attrapa l'arme de son père (récemment retrouvée) et la prit avec lui.

Stiles sortit par la porte de derrière et alla se placer à côté de la voiture pour ne pas être tenté de les espionner.

…

« Nous allons régler deux choses ici. Tu aimes sincèrement mon fils ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Bien. Pourrais-tu blesser mon fils ? »

« Jamais. Je ne pourrais-… »

« Non, je veux dire, est ce que tu contrôle _complètement_… cette partie de ta vie ? »

Derek réfléchit. « Je ne peux garantir-… »

« Alors c'est décidé-… »

« Non ! Ecoutez, j'aime Stiles, plus que tout au monde ! Et je sais qu'il m'aime sincèrement. Si vous faites cela, il ne vous pardonnera jamais. Vous le connaissez, une fois qu'il a quelque chose en tête, il ne l'abandonne jamais. »

« Ouais, avant toi, la seule personne à laquelle il pensait était Lydia Martin, depuis l'école primaire… Dieu, cette période, où il ne comprenait pas vraiment les affaires de cœur, me manque. »

« Vous êtes la seule _vrai_ famille de Stiles. Je ne veux le voir vous perdre. J'ai perdu toute ma famille. Je ne souhaite cela à personne. Ce serait pire si les derniers mots entre vous et Stiles concernaient quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que vos sentiments à mon égard. »

« Insignifiant ! Tu pourrais arracher la gorge de mon fils, pensant que tu viens de tuer un cerf ! »

« Stiles vous aime, ne le perdez pas. Pour rien au monde. »

Le Shérif Stilinsky regarda durement Derek pendant un long moment.

« Tu dois me promettre deux choses. »

Derek acquiesça.

« Un –Tu prendras soin de mon fils. Si tu le blesse, je trouverais un moyen de te tuer. »

« Si je le blesse, je vous laisserais le faire. Et l'autre ? »

« Tu vas trouver un vrai travail. Quelque chose d'honnête dont tu pourras vivre. Je refuse de vous laisser vivre dans ta vieille maison. »

Derek acquiesça doucement. Puis une pensée lui vint.

« Et que diriez-vous si je devenais agent de police ? »

_}}} Vision de l'avenir}}}_

Après cela, ils prirent deux voitures séparées où ils s'entassèrent pour aller à Vegas. Stiles était dans la voiture de son père, encore une autre condition.

Ainsi, tout se passa bien durant une année. Derek était devenu un adjoint de la police de Beacon Hills, faisant la fierté contrastée du Shérif. Stiles étudiait dans une université assez proche pour qu'il revienne tous les jours. Ils vivaient dans un appartement, et avaient deux chiens, qu'ils avaient sauvés, Lonni et Emile.

Jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

Stiles s'interrogeait sur le sujet des enfants.

Ils voulaient, tous deux, avoir des enfants un jour, mais ça voulait dire qu'ils devaient se mettre d'accord sur le moment où ce jour arriverait.

Derek voulait adopter pour sauver un enfant du système.

Stiles voulait une insémination artificielle. Il voulait élever un enfant qui soit au moins lié à l'un deux, puisqu'il ne pourrait être lié aux deux.

Quel que soit leur choix, il savait qu'ils y arriveraient. C'était quelque chose sur lequel il pourrait parié sa vie.

Etendu sur le dos, un bras autour de Stiles, Derek s'amusa à imaginer un Stiles enceinte. Ça serait quelque chose à voir.

Stiles mangeait, tout le temps, donc ce serait bien d'en voir la conséquence pour une fois. L'idée d'un Stiles enceinte le fit rire intérieurement. Un mari adolescent, ultra affamé, qui mangeait et parlait comme sept personnes, sans parler de lui et de l'hypothétique bébé.

Puis toutes ses pensées de conjoint imaginaire enceint commencèrent à montrer leurs faces cachées.

_Il imagina Stiles, lui râlant dessus à cause des hormones. Avec un Stiles incapable de se taire ? Il finira par sauter d'une falaise._

_Et puis un scenario où Stiles lui affirmait qu'être adjoint était trop dangereux, donc il devait quitter sans travail._

_Une vision de lui, travaillant dans un bureau, sur le point de se transformer et d'avaler son patron qui commençait devenir gênant… Ce serait surement une femme, essayant de le convertir de ce qu'elle appelait 'ce style de vie' avec des tentatives dégoûtantes pour le séduire._

_Il se vit avec leur bébé, essayant de calmer la petite fille –il espérait que ce serait une fille, cela rendrait ce scenario supportable- qui avait ses sens surdéveloppés et les poumons de Stiles. Il la vit vomir sur sa chemise propre._

_Il se vit au travail le lendemain, du vomi sur son épaule droite, haïssant les bruits amplifiés des frappes sur le clavier, du téléphone qui sonnait et des crayons qui crissaient._

_Il se vit se faire surprendre par Stiles dans une position compromettante avec sa patronne._

_Il vit Stiles criant à l'infidélité, même si Derek était et sera toujours fidèle à Stiles, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours._

_Il vit un divorce, Stiles emmenant leur fille._

_Et il se vit, misérable et seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

Derek se figea, la sueur coulant sur son visage.

Stiles bougea, sentant le contrecoup de la panique de Derek à travers les mouvements du sommier.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » dit Stiles en se redressant.

Derek regarda Stiles. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar bien tordu.

« Rien… tu devrais te recoucher. »

« Seulement si tu te recouches avec moi… _cher mari_. »

Le couple se recoucha, la tête de Stiles s'adaptant parfaitement au creux du cou de Derek.

Derek serra Stiles davantage, savourant la sensation de son conjoint contre lui.

Il n'en fut que plus reconnaissant que Stiles ne puisse jamais tombé enceint.

**FIN**

Voilà un petit one shot assez long ^^

Perso, j'adore le moment où il annonce leur demande au père de Stiles ^^

Et vous ?

A bientôt


End file.
